


Shy

by GrrraceUnderfire



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Character Study, Poetry, Shyness, Stalag 13, Stuttering Peter Newkirk, based on the german version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrraceUnderfire/pseuds/GrrraceUnderfire
Summary: (Adjective) Disposed to avoid a person or thing; hesitant in committing oneself : CIRCUMSPECT. See also: Newkirk.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Shy

He says he's not but I know he is

Shy.

He looks down when I speak to him. So

Shy.

He's quiet, always at the edge.

Shy.

He doesn't want anyone to think he's

Shy.

Now and then he can assert himself.

Not shy.

And he'll boldly argue back at me.

Not shy.

How he brags about his lady friends.

Not shy.

He jokes and laughs to show us he's

Not shy.

But the more I see, the more I sense

He's shy.

He plays his cards close to the vest.

He's shy.

He's afraid that we will look at him.

So shy.

He worries, wonders what we think.

He's shy.

Change the subject when it's close to home.

He's shy.

He hesitates and stumbles 'cause

He's shy.

It would ruin his reputation to

Be shy.

Though he says in no uncertain terms,

"Not shy."

I know the truth. I plainly see

He's shy.

He does not want us to see inside

What makes him tick, and he must hide

The parts of him he can't abide

He knows it's true. He knows he lied.

It makes no sense, can't be denied.

He's shy.


End file.
